gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Germany
The Federal Republic of Germany is a country in western Europe, and is the most populous country in the European Union (EU). Its capital and largest city is Berlin. The country is bordered by the Netherlands to the northwest, Belgium, Luxembourg and France to the west, Switzerland to the southwest, Austria to the southeast, Czech Republic and Poland to the east and Denmark to the north. Germany uses the USK rating system to rate all Grand Theft Auto releases, with the majority of the series being rated USK 16+. Due to concerns over violent video games, most GTA games since Grand Theft Auto III have been edited for release in Germany. Some examples include: the removal of blood, pedestrians no longer dropping money when killed, no headshots, some missions removed, some weapons missing, and a lack of additional functionality. References in Grand Theft Auto General * The MP5 is a sub machinegun made in Germany. * The Special Carbine is based on the H&K G36C, a rifle made in Germany and standard issue for the German army. * The PSG1 sniper rifle is supposed to be made in Germany. * The Grenade Launcher in EfLC is based on the HK69 Grenade Launcher. * The Advanced Sniper is based on a German DSR1. 2D Universe *Doctor Zel, a character from GTA London 1969, is from Germany. 3D Universe *Hans Oberlander, a DJ in GTA San Andreas, is from Germany. He utters German phrases in between songs. *Adolf Hitler is mentioned in cutscene of San Andreas mission Verdant Meadows, where Mike Toreno reads a history book and claims Hitler never killed himself. *Hitler is mentioned again in San Andreas on the radio station West Coast Talk Radio on the "I Say/You Say", show, where Peyton Phillips claims he was a vegetarian. *Kent Paul mentioned the German city Hamburg in the mission Vertical Bird, which he says, "You shouldn't be choking the gecko in the first place! Remember what happened at that gig in Hamburg?!" *The collapse of the Berlin Wall is mentioned several times within GTA: San Andreas. *The Auto Bahn car dealership in GTA San Andreas gets its name from the Autobahn, Germany's road network. Its logo also features the German flag. *The song "99 Luftballons", by German new wave group Nena, is featured on Wave 103 and performed in their native language. The English version of the song is called "99 Red Balloons", which is where the collectibles in Vice City Stories got their name. *The name of the Fleisch Berg brewery in Flint County translates from German as 'meat mountain'. *The 3D Universe rendition of Admiral has a German background. *Reni Wassulmaier, the radio DJ for Flashback FM in Liberty City Stories and a character Vice City Stories, is from Munich, Bavaria, Germany. HD Universe *Karl Lagerfeld, a German fashion designer, appears as the DJ of K109 The Studio. *The clothing brand Hinterland's name is German for 'outback'. *There's a street in Little Italy, Algonquin called Ersatz Row. "Ersatz" is German for 'substitute'. *Bismarck Avenue in Algonquin, Liberty City, is named after Otto von Bismarck, the first chancellor of Imperial Germany. *The fictional beer brand Pißwasser is labeled: "cheap German lager, for export only" and wasser is German for 'water'. Germans generally prefer more bitter tasting and strongly-flavoured beers like Pilsner, so Lager is often mocked as "Pißwasser" in Germany. *Several pedestrians in GTA IV can be heard saying German phrases like "Scheiße!" (shit!), "Entschuldigung" (excuse me), "er hat eine Waffe" (he has a gun), "er will mich töten" (he wants to kill me), "was wollen Sie von mir?" (what do you want?), and "gehen Sie!" (go away!). **During the intro cutscene, one of Nikos fellow seamen shouts "Der amerikanische Traum" (the American dream) upon reaching American soil. *The name of electronics company Meinmacht translates from German as "My power". *Several automotive manufacturers are German: **Benefactor (Mercedes-Benz) **BF (Volkswagen) **Obey (Audi) **Pfister (Porsche) **Ubermacht (BMW) *Ludendorff, a town in Grand Theft Auto V, has a German name. *Mervin Eskuchen, a most wanted criminal living in Berchem, is most likely German. *The name of gun manufacturer Vom Feuer translates from German as "From Fire". *The Jerry Can is of German origin, and has „Kraftstoff 20L - Feuergefährlich – 1939“ (Flammable fuel, 20L, 1939) inscribed on it. *The Grand Theft Auto V version of the Rhino is based on a German , even if the in-game description at Warstock Cache & Carry says it is "still manufactured in America". *The Tour Bus in GTA V have a German flag on the doors (upsidedown in old generation). *The Mallard is based on a Extra EA-300. *The San Andreas Flight School Update added a Germany Chute Bag in GTA V. *Dixon is a real life German DJ appearing in the GTA Online: After Hours DLC. *The Surname of Molly Schultz is of German and Jewish origin. See Also *USK Navigation ru:Германия Category:Countries Category:European countries